


Married

by bbethyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbethyl/pseuds/bbethyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just ~1000 words of kurt and sebastian making out at a party and then being poetic little shits in nyc. based off of emily kinney’s song "married"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> it's such a nice night in brooklyn, and we shouldn't be alone  
> let's get married, baby, married and go home
> 
> im proud of this damn thing so why not put it on ao3

Kurt was reluctant to go. But of course, he promised he would, and he wasn’t about to break his promise, not when it was Elliott he was talking about. Elliott’s parties had a tendency to be major flops, despite his best efforts, so Kurt assured him that he would show up, and grab a few friends to drag along as well. Of course, a few ended up just being Sebastian. Rachel had insisted that she would be too busy with vocal warm ups, or something, which was her way of politely declining the invitation, and Santana had just flat out said that she didn’t want to go.

So they showed up, fashionably late, and made their rounds of greetings with relative briefness, and eventually found a nice spot on the sofa in Elliott’s living room to settle down. Sebastian grabbed a bowl of jellybeans that Elliott had set out on the coffee table in front of him and set it down on his lap, beaming as he popped a few in his mouth.

“I’m surprised you agreed to come,” Kurt said, reaching to grab jellybeans from Sebastian’s lap, looking up at him with a smirk.

“No, you’re not,” Sebastian said, knowingly catching Kurt’s eye.

“The fact that you’re willing to sit through one of Elliott’s parties just for the off chance that you might get in my pants tonight speaks volumes, Sebastian.”

“Off chance,” Sebastian scoffed. “Cute, Kurt. Real cute.”

“You are an idiot,” Kurt laughed, and leaned in to capture Sebastian’s lips in a slow kiss, bringing his hand to gently cup Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian was quick to respond, kissing back with a sense of purpose, turning his body to face Kurt full on and bringing his hands up to firmly hold onto Kurt’s waist.

Kurt and Sebastian sort of lost track of time. The party started to become a blur of wine and jellybeans and sore lips, not that either of them were complaining.

“That girl over there is giving us a death glare that rivals my own,” Kurt muttered, breaking away from Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian chuckled, tilting his head to press several soft kisses to Kurt’s jaw.

“Pretty sure thats impossible, princess.”

"Everybody is staring."

"Let them. We don't know them. Plus, free show. They should be thanking us."

Kurt laughed, turning his head and pressing his lips to Sebastian’s hairline. “Why are we even here?”

“You told me yourself. To occupy space so Elliott thinks he is throwing a successful party. And to eat all of his jellybeans.”

“Right. Of course,” Kurt smiled, closing the space between them again, taking Sebastian’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking softly. Sebastian let out a moan in response.

“Well, if it isn’t ‘Bastian and Kurt,” a voice said suddenly, breaking Kurt and Sebastian out of their trance. They both looked up, and Kurt cursed under his breath as he saw a familiar face.

“Dani! Hey!”

“Hey, yourself. What are you two up to?” she asked, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

“Oh, you know,” Sebastian shrugged, smirking up at her. “Eating Elliott’s food. Occupying space.”

“Mmhm,” Dani nodded, obviously suppressing a grin. 

“Do you want some?” Kurt offered, holding the jellybean dish up to Dani, who just looked at it, clearly amused.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Kurt set the dish back down and opened his mouth to start some sort of small talk to divert the conversation to where Dani was clearly trying to steer it.

Just then, at the most convenient of times, a girl called Dani’s name from across the room, motioning her over. Kurt’s sigh of relief was definitely audible.

“Dani! Dani, come over here and meet Liona! She just told me she knows Ellen Page!”

“No shit!” Dani exclaimed to the shouting girl. She then turned back to Kurt and Sebastian, her eyes sparkling. “That’s my cue to leave. I’m so glad you two are finally dating. The sexual tension was killing pretty much everybody.”

“Oh, we’re not dating,” Sebastian said quickly.

“Just friends,” Kurt added, with a nod. 

“You mean fuck buddies,” Dani corrected, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian smirked before giving his head the smallest of shakes. “Friends.”

Dani rolled her eyes, laughing. “Seriously, why aren’t you two together?”

“Why aren’t we together?” Kurt asked, turning to face Sebastian, who simply tossed his head back and chuckled in response. Dani just rolled her eyes.

“You two are idiots. I’m going to see if I can hook up with Ellen Page. I’ll catch you guys later.”

Kurt and Sebastian might have offered some sort of goodbye to Dani as she left. But then again, they might not have.

Making out on Elliott’s couch while drunk college kids stumbled around the apartment wasn’t the most dignified of situations they could’ve found themselves in, but somehow the two of them just couldn’t stop. It seemed that Kurt’s mouth always seemed to find Sebastian’s, and vice versa. At some point, Sebastian found himself on top of Kurt, his fingers threaded in his hair as they kissed as if the world was crumbling around them.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kurt mumbled into Sebastian’s mouth, a slow smile creeping across his face.

“About damn time,” Sebastian replied, scrambling off of Kurt and standing up, extending a hand to help Kurt do the same. Kurt took it and let Sebastian pull him up and straight into another kiss, brief, but with a promise for more to come.

They made up excuses and said brief goodbyes, and took the time to thank Elliott for his party, which they assured him was a massive success, despite the fact that a quick look around proved that not many people stuck around. Elliott was glad to hear it, regardless, and wished Kurt and Sebastian a good night, winking at them as they left the apartment. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, with laughter in their eyes.

The New York City air was crisp with the beginnings of what was bound to be a harsh winter. The moon hung low in the sky, most of it’s work done as the sun prepared to rise. The streetlamps provided a dull glow on the pavement, reflecting off of puddles of water from rain that must have fell during the party.

Sebastian and Kurt walked together in complete silence, their pace slow as they took in the city around them. They were close, elbows occasionally bumping and fingers brushing against each other often. No move was made to lace their fingers together; in a way, the closeness without contact felt more intimate.

“Let’s get married,” Sebastian said suddenly, with a straight face, but Kurt knew him too well to take him seriously.

“Married?” Kurt laughed. Sebastian beamed right back at him.

“Why the hell not?”

“Oh, but this is all so sudden!” Kurt exclaimed. He twirled on his heel to look back at Sebastian. “Have you asked my father for my hand?”

“We’ll call him with the good news in the morning.”

“Rachel will be pissed that she’s not here.”

“She’ll have to deal,” Sebastian shrugged. He turned around, and gestured to the city streets around them. “You and me. Married, right now. Look. The street is our aisle. The moon is our witness. And all the stars are our friends, watching us.”

“A city street in Bushwick. A whole childhood of wedding planning, down the drain.”

“Hey. You’re here. Anywhere with you isn’t half bad.”

“Aw, shucks,” Kurt said. Sebastian smiled, his eyes shining with the reflection of the streetlamps. Kurt couldn’t help but step close to Sebastian and lean in, whispering gently. “And you may kiss the husband.”

Kurt kissed Sebastian soundly, briefly. When they separated, both boys were smiling wide, unable to stop. Sebastian took a few steps forward, looking up to the sky, speckled with twinkling stars.

“You can almost see them smiling at us.”

“Quite the poet, tonight,” Kurt teased, stepping close to Sebastian.

“I love you, you know,” Sebastian said, his voice low, barely above a whisper.

“I know,” Kurt said, simply, giving him a gentle smile. He held out his hand to Sebastian. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand, and let it drop between the two of them. Their fingers remained intertwined as they walked down the aisle.


End file.
